


I Think of You, But Not Alone

by TheTacticianAlchemist



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Family Feels, Heirs of Fate, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTacticianAlchemist/pseuds/TheTacticianAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These Kanas aren't his Kana, they never will be--but that doesn't mean Shigure doesn't love them as his siblings regardless.</p><p>[Azurrin Week Day Seven: Story prompt]</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think of You, But Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Might as well end the week by focusing on their kids. This is far more with respect to Shigure than Azurrin itself, but hey, I think this counts.

Children who should not be together are laughing together, reminiscing together. The smiles vary in intensity, but Shigure cannot doubt that they all share the same happiness--and the same melancholy.

These are people that he once called _tools_ , pretending that he wasn’t starting to feel for them as themselves--an effort to abstain from confusing these children from _his_ friends. He closes his eyes, trying to forget his sadness for the moment, as Anankos has finally been slain, but the memory of what they are to do in the morning terrifies him.

He doesn't want to forget.

“Shigure?”

“Hm?” Shigure turns to see the two Kanas standing just behind him, the firelight turning their cream-colored hair a dusty orange. The two fidget, the boy tugging at his gloves while the girl grips at the edges of her skirt. “What is it?” he asks.

“Well…” Both Kanas turn to each other, as if hoping the other will explain. The girl nods, then steps forward.

“Shigure, um, will you tell us a story?”

His lips part open in surprise. He remembers her, tiny on his own small lap, reading to her whenever their parents brought them together to visit. And later, when they were older and accompanying their parents through Valla, how she would ask for those stories she could barely recall.

And then in battle--when their father had shielded her but they both--

“Shigure?” This time it’s the boy.

He snaps out of his thoughts. He looks to the not-twins and nods, smiling, reassured by the fact that these Kanas will never have to suffer through the hell he once saw. He can feel in his chest that the loves them both as an older brother should, and yet they could never replace the Kana who kept her light blue hair long and had the talent to pursue the skill of dancing.

“Come here,” he says, patting the spot beside him. The Kanas sit next to each other, the girl in between the two boys. They look at him expectantly, the worry of forgetting this whole ordeal starting to recede from their eyes.

“Hmm…” Shigure taps his chin. He tries to conjure the memory of the stories he used to read aloud, but the visits he shared with his sister were so few and far between that the memories are hazy. Besides, right now it’s hard for him to push aside thoughts of his sister--but still, he doesn’t want to disappoint the two Kanas, his sort-of siblings across dimensions.

“...There once was a boy who could communicate with animals,” he started slowly. “His father and mother praised him for his gift and his gentle soul. They were kind parents, but busy and often couldn’t see him, so he was raised by retainers, hidden away from the monsters that prowled the lands.”

The Kanas’ eyes flicker with recognition, maybe not at who the child was, but certainly the situation.

“One day, the boy’s retainers brought him to another land, where his parents were in hiding. His mother was having another child. The boy was young, and excited to have a younger sibling because maybe then he wouldn’t be so lonely. But his father took him aside and sadly explained that the new baby had to be watched by special people, because her blood was imbued with a power that could prove dangerous. They stayed in that house for weeks, caring for the children, and it was the happiest time of the boy’s life, to be with his parents and younger sister for so long. But then, his parents had to return to their work, and he had to return to his home.

“The boy only saw his younger sister a scant few times during his adolescence. Every time he saw her, she became more like their father in appearance, aside from their mother’s hair and grace. Like their father, she adored people and longed to be around them; the boy could understand her loneliness, but maybe not her outgoing personality. Still, he tried to be a good older brother, and read her stories and sang songs to her. A few times, he tried to teach her how to communicate with animals, but at the time, he wasn’t a good teacher--the creatures would always run away, causing his sister to cry.

“Certain...events came to pass, and the boy lost his retainers and entered into his parents’ work. His mother and father were working tirelessly to rid the land of war and monsters; now that the boy was of age, he offered his lance to their cause. His parents were saddened that their gentle son was to fight, but they had little choice. It was at this time that they decided they needed their daughter with them as well.”

By now, the Kanas are immersed in the story, so glued to him that their eyes don’t seem to blink.

“And so they came to the house of the boy’s little sister, but they were too late: The house had been set upon by the monsters, and all of the girl’s retainers had given their lives to see her live. Their parents’ worst fear came to life when the girl’s fear manifested--her loneliness, sadness, anger, and terror transformed her into a creature with incredible power.”

The Kanas tensed.

“The boy, fearing for the life of his sister, hurried to her aid against his parents’ wishes. He rode his pegasus over the battlefield while his parents and their forces fought their way through. The boy helped his transformed sister fight off the monsters, hoping that would calm her--but her condition only worsened. She screamed and screamed, as if her mind was truly lost inside the creature.

“The boy dismounted and told his pegasus to fly to safety, and then he approached his sister. Her tail lashed, and her head whipped around to glare at him. The boy didn’t stop approaching, but did so slowly, his voice rising with a song that he once sang to her as a child.”

Shigure’s hand moved to clasp his upper arm.

“At first, she lashed out, afraid, and injured him. But still, the boy did not stop singing. And finally, the girl listened, really _listened_ , and recognized her brother through her new eyes. All of her rage left her, and she transformed back into a girl. She ran to her brother and hugged him so tight that he thought he would never be able to breathe again.

“Their father taught her how to control her new power, and she joined their cause. The girl was small and rather young, but all could see that she would grow up to be exceptionally beautiful. She learned the sword from her father as well, and dance from her mother--a skill that the boy himself had never be able to master.

“Yet still, the girl was still struggling with her loneliness, as was the boy. Even though he had saved her, he found it hard to talk to her, as they had done so only few times in the past. One day she looked for him and found him in the woods, talking to the forest animals. She grew jealous of how easy the relationship was between the boy and the animals, so she came up to him, hoping she could join. But the animals sensed the tumult emotions in her and fled.

“The boy was afraid. Not of his sister, but of himself. He was still unsure of how to be an older brother, and he didn’t want to let her down. He pretended that they both would be better off without the other, but she didn’t believe him for a moment even though his words hurt her. She didn’t quite know where to start with him, so she asked if he would teach her how to communicate with the animals. He remembered the times he had tried to and failed in their youth, but he still did his best.

“Finally, she revealed to him her loneliness and jealousy, and the boy realized he couldn’t keep his sister at arm’s length any longer. He vowed to be there for her always as a brother should, and she the same as a sister should. With her emotions calmed, the animals of the forest finally came to her as well. They brought their parents to the woods and taught them the skill as well, and the two’s loneliness dissolved like bubbles lost in the waves.”

Shigure stops there, nodding his head to signal the finality of the story. He doesn’t think he could continue anyway, what with his throat starting to tighten.

The Kanas sit for a moment in silence, absorbing the story they lost themselves in. Finally, the boy’s mouth opens.

“I think...I’ve heard that one before.”

The girl nods, not noticing the way Shigure’s eyes widen. “I think I have, too. I...don’t remember where, but it seems so…”

“Familiar,” the boy finishes.

“Yeah,” she says. “Familiar.”

“But the one I heard was about brothers… I think.” The boy Kana huffs. “I wish I could remember right.”

“Oh, but wait!” The girl turns back to Shigure. “Did they and their parents stop all the war and monsters and stuff?”

“...They did.” His eyes sting. “Their parents built a new castle, and the boy and girl lived there as well. None of them were lonely ever again.”

“But how?” the boy Kana asks. “Did they have to beat someone like Anankos?”

“Perhaps. The details are a little fuzzy to me. I...haven’t heard that story myself in awhile.”

“Hmmm…” The girl taps her chin. “Was that girl transforming into a dragon?”

Shigure shrugs. “Maybe, maybe not.”

“Aw, come on, Big Brother,” the boy Kana says, and then he stops.

None of them speak for a moment. And then, Kana rubs the back of his head. “Sorry, Shigure. I don’t know where that came from.”

He hesitates, as if expecting to be reprimanded, and Shigure’s throat constricts further with emotion. He wonders if, in those other dimensions, their parents--whatever version of them--married.

But even if not, it wouldn’t change his feelings.

“That’s...quite all right,” he murmurs. A smile tugs at his lips. “I would be more than honored to call you a brother, and you a sister.”

And the Kanas’ eyes brighten with their smiles, and at once both of them rush to cling at him, hugging him so tightly that he’s unsure whether he will be able to breathe again.

“Big Brother Shigure!” they chorus, laughing, giving him their thank-yous and trying out more of the familial name on their lips. The others in their group turn to look at the spectacle, and Shigure’s cheeks tint pink, but he can only focus on his younger siblings.

His arms circle around them, pulling them even closer, and in his heart he knows that even if the events leading them here will fade from his memory, he will never forget this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Azurrin week was a blast, and I'm so glad so many people had fun with it and made so many things. I'm really happy I started this week. Maybe we'll do one again next year!


End file.
